Two Face's
by Seishes
Summary: Sakura, Sakura, ¿Sabes que está mal espiar? ¿Siempre has sido así de chismosa? –Era su voz en mi oreja, susurrándome de forma lenta y tenebrosa. Al final ya estaba en esto…(Descontinuado)


**Two face's **

_Bonita. _Así era la cara de Sasuke, realmente bonita, blanca y de ojos oscuros, con nariz perfilada pómulos definidos y labios perfectos, era como si hubiesen tenido especial cuidado a la hora de crear sus facciones. Él era el chico literalmente _modelo_ de la preparatoria, atractivo, contando con una serenidad casi amable, de buenos modales y tratable, lo notaba al verle saludar a los profesores con un "buenos días" a diario y sonreírle al incontable número de chicas y chicos que lo admiraban. Claro, él era tan inteligente y bueno en los deportes siendo el _as _en el equipo de básquet. ¿Podía existir alguien así?

No.

Debía existir algún contra, yo Sakura Haruno de tercer año clase "A" lo sabía de primera mano y desearía nunca haberlo descubierto en toda mi corta vida.

_ Sakura, buenos días cielo –era él con su sonrisa de todos los días saludándome con su tan ensayada amabilidad.

_ Buenos días –Cortante y directa era la forma en la que yo solía responderle en _my free time_ como yo lo llamaba, las pocas horas en las que podía tratarlo como desearía tratarlo siempre desde el infeliz día en el que le descubrí su mayor defecto.

_**Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno**_

___Aun llevaba una bufanda porque la fecha seguía algo fresca e iba con la determinación de hacer aquel mi mejor año de preparatoria, divise a Ino y a Karin en la entrada esperándome, Karin era la prima de mi mejor amigo Naruto que estudiaba en una preparatoria diferente a la mía, e Ino mi mejor amiga de infancia, mi heroína la llamaba para bromear, ya que ella fue quien siempre me defendía en primaria de los niños abusadores, las salude con una sonrisa y las alcance para entrar por la gran puerta de la academia._

__! A que no adivinas FrenFren! (abreviación de frentona según Ino) -Ino se había parado frente a mí de golpe y me miraba con ojos brillantes, esos ojos que yo conocía cuando… _

__ ¡Tengo novio! _

_Le gustaba alguien…_

__ Me lo suponía, ¿es ese tío pesado pálido? _

__ ¡Si, es Sai! Fren deberías conocerlo mejor, es tan perfecto –Ella lo describía como su Romeo y príncipe encantador pero yo nunca olvidaría que cuando me lo presento me llamo fea, enana y rara. Ese maldito tendría mi odio para siempre._

__ En otras instancias soy la única sin pareja –Murmuré resignada, Karin tenía por novio a un tipo albino que estudiaba en la academia con Sai- Karin haz algo para que se calle, me deprimen._

__ Tranquila, pronto encontraras a alguien que te azote –Karin era algo así como la señora sexual. Perdida mi esperanza me dirigí a mi primera clase, filosofía, la que más sueño me daba. Me despedí de Zanahoria e Ino y me fui a mi larga clase._

_ Cuando entre al salón de clases había un gran grupo en una esquina, me atrevía a decir que el 90% del salón, ya que la curiosidad me picaba decidí acercarme y allí vi el rollo. Era un chico. Solo eso. Muy lindo por cierto, realmente lindo. Hablaba tranquilamente y respondía a las preguntas de los demás, por un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la mía y por impulso yo la aparte. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Apurada volví a mi sitio y la pregunte a Tanaka (mi compañero de asiento) quién era ese. Me respondió que era un nuevo estudiante transferido desde América, era japonés pero se crio allá por lo que su fuerte era definitivamente el inglés, tras darle las gracias me dedique a garabatear en mi libreta hasta que llego Yui-sensei. La profesora tetona. Su clase transcurrió tranquila, igual que mis restantes 5 clases. A las 6 de la tarde la academia estaba casi vacía pero yo me había quedado un poco más por las actividades del club de jardinería. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vi a Sasuke Uchiha, tenía una expresión completamente diferente a la que vi esta mañana, sus ojos se veían tan fríos que me dio temor ser descubierta por él, me fije en sus manos, era algo como… ¿Sangre seca lo que tenía? Me escondí lo mejor que pude hasta que él doblo en el pasillo de salida. _

_**Una semana luego **__la curiosidad aun me picaba, por lo que el lunes decidí quedarme hasta tarde para ver si me encontraba con Sasuke-perfecto-san. Me encontraba en la misma escalera donde una semana atrás lo había visto en esa actitud sospechosa. Escuche un ruido extraño desde un salón, podría espiar luego ahora esto era más importante, podrían ser ladrones o algún estudiante queriendo hacer una broma, sin pensarlo mucho me acerque y… Vaya error. Ahí estaba él, Uchiha, sentado en una silla mientras Yui-sensei era follada por dos chicos, al parecer de otra escuela, él parecía complacido con ello, abrí mi boca por la sorpresa y mi estómago dio una vuelta completa amenazando con vomitar, en mi intento de huida tropecé con mis propios pies y caí en mi trasero. Error número 2 Sakura. De inmediato todos se detuvieron y me miraron con algo parecido al miedo y yo con mi máxima expresión de asco. _

_ _ ¡Oh es Sakura! –Sasuke Uchiha se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a acercarse a mí, algo en mi cabeza hizo click y me dijo "huye tonta, no dejes que ese raro te agarre" de inmediato me puse de pie y corrí todo lo que mis piernas dieron hasta la escalera, baje la primera fililla de escalones pero en ese momento sentí como un brazo me rodeaba el cuello y otro el abdomen, para más remate estaba en el pequeño piso intermedio de la escalera, al instante me quede quieta, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento brusco y que él me hiciese daño._

_ _ Sakura, Sakura, ¿Sabes que está mal espiar? ¿Siempre has sido así de chismosa? –Era su voz en mi oreja, susurrándome de forma lenta y tenebrosa. Empecé a sudar frío y mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Joder no. _

__ P-prometo no decir nada, p-por favor déjame ir Uchiha Sasuke –Mis palabra salían en un hilo, este tipo podía asfixiarme si quería. _

__ Que bueno que sepas lo que debes hacer… ¿Pero crees que de esa forma estará bien? –Ahora si estaba jodida, si no se conformaba con eso, no sabía qué hacer. Él parecía peligroso. No quedaba nada del amable chico de todos los días. _

__ S-suéltame _

__ No estás en posición de exigir nada_

__ ¡Ya te he dicho que no diré nada!_

__ Cállate_

_Por primera vez en mi vida me quede callada, solo porque tenía miedo de cagarla más, mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando sentí su brazo que estaba en mi abdomen subir hasta quedar debajo de mis pechos y alzarme un poco hacía arriba, su nariz se pegó a mi cuello olfateando, en mi fuero interno le rezaba a Kami que me sacará de esto, este loco ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

__ Hueles bien, tú piel es muy blanca también, tienes los ojos verdes y la voz fina. Me gustas. ¿Hagamos un trato si? Prometo no hacerte nada… Ni a tus amigas, la de cabello rojo y la rubia, ¿a cambió serás mi distracción te parece? Por supuesto, tú no dirás nada, creo que tengo poder suficiente para acabar con tu perfecto historial, ¿sería una lástima verdad bonita? Terminarías en las peores universidades del país… Y en los peores empleos si no decides rendirte. _

_Ese hijo de puta me estaba… Extorsionando, se me acumularon lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos ¿qué hago? Sentía que estaba totalmente atrapada. Al final… No tenía opción, tenía mucho qué hacer, ¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Mi vida ha estado llena de infinitas desgracias desde la muerte de mi padre, con mi empleo de medio tiempo ayudaba a mi mamá y a mis dos hermanos pequeños, si él decidía hacer algo jodería todo, me jodo yo y también mi familia. Maldita la hora en la que vi a ese tipejo. _

__ Está bien _

_Escuche su suave risa._

__ Así me gusta, ya me había aburrido de Yui-sensei. Puede seguir siendo jodida por los otros hasta salir embarazada si quiere. _

_De un momento a otro me soltó y me dio la vuelta, ahora estábamos frente a frente, él se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, por algún motivo la furia me recorrió entera, tanto que quise abofetearlo y patearlo hasta dejarlo sin descendencia. Su mirada hasta ahora divertida, pasó a ser más afilada cuando ladee mi rostro, sus manos que anteriormente habían sido suaves ahora me tomaban del rostro con fuerza, lastimaba un poco, pero decidí no mostrar reacción alguna. _

__ Sera mejor que vayas siendo más obediente gatita enojada –A pesar del apodo aquello era una amenaza por todas partes. _

_No respondí nada, enfrenté su mirada como mejor sabía hacerlo, ya le había pedido por favor y le había prometido no decir nada, ese estúpido no conseguiría una súplica más._

__ Nos vemos mañana –Dicho eso me dio otro beso, más prolongado y más íntimo cerca de los labios y se fue de vuelta por donde vino, a saber que iba a hacer._

Y el defecto era… Sasuke Uchiha era un **sádico**. Le gustaba causar dolor y le divertía como a nadie. Era totalmente morboso. Habían pasado tres días, por ahora no había sucedido nada no esperado, al salir de la escuela, él me llevaba en su coche, conocí su apartamento ayer, enorme para un estudiante de secundaria y tan lleno de lujo como para alimentar a mi familia por varios años, le gustaba darme órdenes y que yo las acatara al instante, cosas simples. Como limpiar o recoger su ropa del suelo, cuando yo hacía _algo mal_ se enojaba, y me pedía quedarme en una esquina de cuclillas durante almenos una hora, cuando salía de aquello no sentía las piernas. Por supuesto al verme ir con Uchiha en el instituto empezó el rumor de que salíamos, esta relación no era ni de cerca de una inocente pareja de novios. Yo deduje lo del sadismo luego de recordar con más detalle a Yui-sensei, tenía la piel de las piernas roja, como si la hubiesen azotado varias veces, ahí caí en cuenta de que Uchiha llevaba un cinturón en mano cuando estaba sentado y además las tareas y el castigo de cuclillas.

_ ¿Estamos enojados hoy eh? -¿Cómo podía ser tan buen actor? Me dio una palmadita en la cabeza y entro al salón extendiéndome la mano para entrar.

A regañadientes la tome y entramos al salón de clases. Sasuke saludo a todos los chicos que le saludaron con una sonrisa, un grupo del club de básquet se acercó a él, y de inmediato empezaron a hablar, yo tome mi puesto al lado de Tanaka. Las clases fueron tranquilas, vi a Karin y a Ino en los recesos y charlamos con tanta normalidad que por un momento olvide mi actual problema. A las 4 de la tarde como siempre, esperé a que Uchiha saliera del entrenamiento, lo vi salir seguido de varias porristas con una toalla en al cuello y su bolso deportivo. Se acercó a mí y señalo su mejilla, sentí una vena latir en mi sien, me puse en puntillas y le di un beso donde señalaba bajo la mirada asesina de aquellas chicas, me tomo de la mano y fuimos por su auto. A Él le gustaba ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, y la apretaba un poco más de lo que debería, cuando terminaba decía para sí mismo "buen trabajo" en voz alta. Se puso al volante y para mi sorpresa nos paramos frente al gran edificio donde estaba su ostentoso apartamento.

Nos bajamos y saludo tranquilamente al guardia de seguridad y entramos por el ascensor, marcó el piso número 15 y estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar, su mano tomo la mía de nuevo y me guío hasta su puerta, al abrir con la tarjeta de seguridad y las llaves entramos, para mi sorpresa el sitio estaba en un orden inusual.

_ He decidido que es suficiente de entrenarte. No puedo seguir sin nada a cambio.

Lo miré confundida ¿de qué hablaba? Mis dudas quedaron disipadas cuando lo vi acercarse a mí y extender sus manos de forma suave, un roce casi imperceptible fue lo que sentí cuando tocó mi cara, el dedo índice de su mano derecho empezó a trazar el contorno de mi rostro, su otra mano bajo más rápido y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata del uniforme, en ese momento me empecé a sentir inquieta, quise dar un paso atrás pero me sostuvo con firmeza, con pasos lentos me dirigió al sofá y se sentó dejándome en su regazo, cuando intente levantarme clavó sus manos en mis caderas y me miro con advertencia.

_ Quédate quieta o no será divertido. La línea entre el dolor y el placer es muy delgada Sakura… Estás hecha para esto.

_! No… Cállate loco y déjame ir! –Le grite enojada llevando mis manos a la corbata deshecha.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano enredarse en mi cabello tras mi nuca y su boca sobre la mia, era lento y abrasivo, forcejee contra sus garras, tome impulso de sus hombros para separarme, logre alejarme de su cara solo unos segundos, porque al instante volvió a tenerme en sus manos, estuve de aquella manera durante alrededor de 3 minutos. ¿Por qué era tan insistente? ¿Yo estaba mal? ¿Y si solo debía dejarme llevar? Probablemente sería la única manera de acabar con aquello rápido y que se aburriese pronto para dejarme en paz. Deje de luchar y juro haber sentido su sonrisa contra mi boca, se separó de mi pasando su lengua desde mi boca hasta la barbilla, sus manos volvieron al trabajo de la camiseta, desabotonó hasta dejar mi torso al descubierto y mi sostén de encaje rosa pastel, me sonroje al instante, joder. Me saco la blusa por los brazos y paso sus dedo índice por al medio de mi estómago, haciendo que me recorriese una corriente extraña. De repente sentí sus uñas en mis costados, pasando de forma suave de arriba hacia abajo, con cada movimiento parecía ganar intensidad, hasta que parecía querer dejarme rasguños visibles en la piel, ardía, dolía, pero… ¿Acaso me estaba excitando?

_ A-ah p-para, eso duele –Mi voz salió entrecortada y mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

_ Parece que he acertado contigo

Su boca volvió a besarme, y sus dedos empezaron a ser más suaves a mis costados, sus manos quedaron incrustadas en mis caderas, de repente sentí algo contra la tela de mis bragas _estaba duro _joder, el bulto entre mis piernas era la erección de Sasuke que se restregaba contra mi intimidad sin pudor. Yo era humana y aquello era placentero, mucho.

_ Ah a-ah

_ Sabía que esa voz tuya… Sería perfecta al gemir, vamos gatita, dime cuanto te gusta esto.

_ N-nunca

_ Ahora, tienes 3 segundos.

Pasaron los 3 segundos y yo no dije nada, de repente se detuvo y me lamente, en un movimiento tuve mi torso contra el sofá de cuero y mi trasero a su vista sobre sus piernas, sin pensarlo empecé a patalear con la cara roja como un tomate.

_ Es de hora tu primer castigo, seré suave ya que estas empezando bonita, no quisiera hacerlo pero te has portado realmente mal. Con seis bastará.

¿Seis qué?

Bajó mis bragas hasta dejar mis nalgas libres y antes de poder hacer nada… ¡Paf! Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, me acababa de azotar y escocia horrible.

_ ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Detente! ¡Duele joder! ¡Estúpido de mierda! –Le habría hecho mil insultos más pero descubrí que no era inteligente, tras la tanda de insultos la siguiente nalgada había sido el doble de fuerte. Puse mis manos en mi boca para no dejar escapar sollozos fuertes.

¡Paf!

¡Paf!

Se detuvo y me quito las manos de la boca.

_ Escucha gatita, se hace lo que yo digo y quiero escuchar esos bonitos sollozos. Así que deja de privarme o el número aumentara.

¡Paf! ¡Paf!

_ ¡A-aah! –Tenía los ojos cerrados para retener las lágrimas que aun así salían.

¡Paf!

_ Esa ha sido la última, ¿No fue tan malo cierto? –Su voz se escuchaba tan dulce y complacida, pero yo ya no tenía fuerzas para insultarle y sentía que si hablaba iba a romper a llorar, me ardían las nalgas y el alivio que sentí cuando se detuvo no tuvo precio.

Sus manos se pasearon suavemente por las zonas afectadas como dando un masaje, ni siquiera el hecho de tener el culo descubierto me importaba en este instante, me sentía humillada y dolorida.

_ Tú piel es muy fuerte, en poco tiempo desaparecerán las marcas, cada vez me siento más satisfecho contigo.

Inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo, por lo que su pecho quedo contra mi espalda y su boca beso mi nuca lento, despacito y con cariño. Su mano derecha tomo mi rostro y lo giro para poder verme de perfil.

_ Esa expresión tuya debería ser pecado, podría follarte sin piedad ahora mismo Sakura.

Un nuevo beso fue lo que recibí, su lengua invadió deprisa y sus labios se movían lánguidos y me obligaban a abrir la boca, se separó de mí al percibir mi incomodidad en aquella posición.

_Acabemos ahora con mi pequeño problema. –Señalo sus pantalones y el gran bulto allí.

Vi su mano sacar el botón y bajar el cierre, en un segundo _aquella cosa _saltó a mi vista, no es que yo fuera una experta en penes, pero podría decir con certeza que ese era grande. Demasiado. Mire sus ojos asustada.

_Sasuke… Y-yo no quiero eso, detente.

_ Tranquila cielo, no es lo que piensas.

Me dio la vuelta, colocándose encima de mí, con las dos manos subió mi falda y termino de bajarme las bragas. Paso uno de sus largos dedos entre los labios de mi intimidad y sin poder evitarlo lancé un gemido, con dos de sus dedos separo allí abajo y frotó su polla, una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras lo hacía me masturbaba el clítoris, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y yo gemía complacida, a estas alturas estaba perdida. Llegue al orgasmo y el escozor en mis nalgas hizo de alguna manera para mí todo más placentero. Lo escuche gemir ronco cuando se corrió sobre mi estómago.

Se acercó a mi rostro, y me beso otra vez. _La línea entre el dolor y el placer es muy fina _sus palabras resonaron en mi mente.

Buenos días Sakura –Me saludo con una sonrisa amable, cediéndome el paso al salón.

Yo baje la mirada avergonzada, aun recordaba lo que sucedió ayer.

Buenos días Uchiha –Y pasé directo a mi sitio.

Como de costumbre varias personas se acercaron a él, y yo voltee a mirar con la mano en la boca, para mi sorpresa él estaba mirando en mi dirección y me guiño un ojo. Yo voltee rápidamente.

Al final ya estaba en esto… Sasuke Uchiha era definitivamente un dos caras. Si las personas supiesen que él les dejaría morir si pudiera. Que esa mascara de amabilidad era para ser perfecto en la sociedad. Nadie allí intentaría siquiera acercársele. Pero al fin y al cabo. Todos tenemos un lado oculto. Mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje.

"_Nos vemos a la salida gatita, estoy ansioso por tenerte a solas"_

No tenía nombre. Pero quien era el autor era más que obvio.

**¿Fin?**

**¡Holaaa! Aquí yo con mis ideas masoquistas xD esto surgió así de la nada. Lo he dejado hasta aquí, pero según su aceptación, podría escribir un poco más sobre este fic, ya que se me han ocurrido varias cosas más que podrían desarrollarse aquí. Gracias por leer, bye~**

**Seishes**


End file.
